


Again.

by Reikukaja



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reikukaja/pseuds/Reikukaja
Summary: Touka is hungry but she's in the mood for something different.TG:re final chapter spoilers.Just a short little thing I wanted to whip up after seeing the untranslated spoilers for the final chapter of Tokyo Ghoul:re.





	Again.

 

11:45 am is pretty late to be getting out of bed. Even for Touka.   

"Good morning guys," she yawns as she walks into the kitchen. 

"Good Morning!" Kaneki chirps and flashes her that smile she is so fond of. "You almost slept through lunch!"  

"Morning Mama!" Maaya squeals cheerfully from where she sits next to her dad at their kitchen table.  

This would never get old. Impossible. 

"Sorry, I slept so late," she sighs, rubbing her eyes. "I probably need to eat something..."  

"I just restocked so we've got plenty more food in the fridge," Kaneki smiles. "Oh, and I made a fresh pot of coffee!"  

Maaya smiles as she chews on her own lunch and lifts a forkful in the air as if to show her mom that  _yep, there's food and it's good._  

 _"Wonderful."_  

Touka crosses the room to the refrigerator, dragging her feet.  

"Coffee still hot?" She asks as she grips the handle on the refrigerator door and opens it, looking at how much food they have inside.  

"Should be!" Kaneki lifts his own mug from the table.  

Touka closes the refrigerator door without taking anything out, and instead turns to make herself a cup.  

"I thought you said you were hungry," he says, drinking a sip.  

She smirks to herself. He'd taken the bait.  

 _"Actually,"_  she says with exaggerated thoughtfulness. She begins pouring herself some coffee from the pot. "I think I'm actually in the mood for a hamburger."  

She waits.  

Touka keeps her eyes trained on the just-filled mug that she brings to her lips. Brewed perfectly, just like they were taught. 

"Mama?" Maaya asks, almost fearfully.  

"What's wrong Maaya?" Touka begins turning around to see what's the matter, but she hears the dripping before she sees it.  

"What's wrong with Papa?"  

Kaneki is staring at her, wide-eyed. Frozen. His mug is still firmly gripped in his hand, frozen where he'd held it moments ago while drinking. The contents of that mug however, were spilling down his chin and splattering all over his chest and lap.  

Touka stifles her laughter as best she can. 

"Is he okay?" Maaya whines. She pokes his shoulder and he doesn't move. He's a statue.  

"Don't worry," Touka giggles and walks over to stand behind her daughter. She musses her hair affectionately and leans over the chair to smile down at her. "Your papa is just a giant dork." 

Maaya is reassured by this and goes back to eating her food.  

For the first time in what feels like forever, Kaneki blinks. He sets his now-empty mug on the counter.  

Touka watches as he stands up, and the coffee that was pooled in his lap drips down onto the floor. He uses a napkin to wipe his face before turning back to her.  

 "Again?" He smiles dumbly.  "Really?" 

"Again," Touka grins back at him. "For real." 

"Alright then," he closes the space between them. 

Touka's eyes flutter shut as he plants a chaste kiss on her lips, and another on her forehead.   

"What kind of burger do you want?" Kaneki finally asks, and it's as if he never missed a beat. 

 


End file.
